


Ask Rosalina

by FreightTrainFrank



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Ask Fic, Gen, Outer Space, Q and A, Q and A fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreightTrainFrank/pseuds/FreightTrainFrank
Summary: Rosalina is currently taking whatever questions you have for her.





	

Greetings. I am Rosalina, protector of the Comet Observatory and overseer of the cosmos.

I must admit that even between looking after the Lumas, caring for my garden, watching the stars, and retrieving and sending home those who have been launched into the cosmos, I have quite a bit of free time on these hands.

Thus, I will take whatever questions you might have. Feel free to send them through a review, a personal message, or whichever other method you prefer.


End file.
